


Contract

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Death, Depression, Gen, Hinted Future Relationship, I can't believe we wrote gen fic, Monsters, hunter/monster, kuroganeweek, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kuroganeweek day three. Kuro-beast. </p><p>Fai is a hunter who finds a monster contract, but little did he know he would end up kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a myth, a myth that a village somewhere far far away has been haunted by a creature that has been terrorizing the people for so long. A creature that lived just outside in a deep dark cave and only comes at night. This wasn't a myth and the trouble from the truth was escalating to the point that the people couldn't take it anymore.

So they'd gathered their money, what little they could spare, and found someone to take care of the menace. The problem was that even with the money they have no one would skill would want a pay so low.

But one came to their aid.

Fai had come upon a notice board with the contract and had made his way to village. He didn't truly believe there was a monster and thought there were bandits scaring the people and creating stories. Sure he had found the occasional creature, but this sounded like something in a story.

In any case, he needed the money and gladly took half and free board as he prepared and learned what he could.

The information the village people gave him was sparse and not very much in detail but three of them were consistent. 

One: The creature always came at night when most of them were sleeping. Two: it casted a huge shadow that blocked even the moon. Three: daybreak, something was always stolen. A good, an object, even an animal.

Just the other day, it stole a neighbor's cat.

They were worried that it might escalate to a kidnapping, maybe even a murder if left alone. Which made Fai believe it might even be children playing pranks if all it took were minor things. But he took his bow and a few potions and poisons on his belt and waited to see what he would find.

Nightfall came and all was quiet in the village.  
That is until the moon was at its highest that someone or something started slithering into the village

Fai heard a dog bark and remained silent as he drew his bow and notched an arrow.

Something slick and thick slid around a few houses as if looking for something.

Fai caught the end of it and paled. So there actually was something. Damn, he should have asked for more money up front.

It was a tip of something and by god, when he looked at it closely it was a tip of a tail and the owner of that tail was not too happy of being grabbed.

Fai shot an arrow and watched It pierce the tail. A grunt of a low but rumbling growl followed as the owner of the tail soon emerged but it's form was still cast in the shadow. The hunter stared openly as he stood on a roof. He notched another arrow quickly and fired again before he turned to run.

This time the tail deflected the arrow as a pair of glowing red eyes came into view. The poor warrior didn't have a chance as the tail reemerged and grabbed the other's ankles

Fai landed heavily on shingles, hearing them crack under his weight. A few of his arrows rolled out and down to the ground below. "Shit!" He turned and prepared another arrow. He couldn't move his arms, but he could feel slick scales around him. His first thought was a dragon, but that couldn't be right. The thing wasn't flying and breathing fire.

The creature was thinking from the shadows and growled before taking itself and the captive away from the village

Fai struggled, but it was no use as he was dragged out of the village.

Soon they were out of the village and in the clearing. Before long, they made it to a huge cave and they went into it.

Fai by then figured he was about to be eaten. So much for his bounty and his poor horse all alone. Hopefully someone would take care of him.

The tunnel within the cave seemed so long and dark. Before the warrior knew it, he was released and his body sank into a huge puddle. Not deep enough to be a lake though

"Great...that's what I needed." Fai huffed, but he was already up and working on running

The tail that he saw slithered away to what looked like dim lighting in the center of what he can describe as the core of the cave

"Well, since you're not going to eat me. I'm leaving." He'd regroup and come back with a new plan.

The tail was fast and wrapped itself around the warrior and held him in mid air. "I don't think so." A low human-like voice came out.

Fai tensed at that voice. Most monsters couldn't talk and those that did were human sized. "Mm...you're surprised that I can talk. It's no wonder; humans talk and talk about nonsense that I don't care about."

A mewl came out as a cat came into view; nibbling at the tail playfully. Well, that explained the cat. "Alright...so you're going to eat me?" He asked the darkness.

"goodness, if someone would have asked me that just once centuries ago...." The one in the darkness murmured tiredly. "No, I'm not but I'm not letting you go either. Finders keepers."

Fai blinked and tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The cat jumped onto the tail and patted upwards. A clawed hand started petting it. "What I take is now in my possession. Including you."

"I'm not a cat."

“I can see that." He murmured 'idiot' before he went and dropped the human near the light which was a glowing light ember that was on top of a flat surface of some pedestal.

Fai's eyes were adjusting slowly to the darkness, but so far he could only see thick coils of scales and that hand stroking a cat.

The creature slithered around the pedestal; the light getting a bit brighter. "Let me guess, the village sent you to kill me, huh?" He wasn't stupid, humans are though.

"Well I saw their contract and took it. Being a traveling hunter, doesn't pay a lot."

"So you were desperate as they were. Typical." The creature sighed.

"I didn't expect...whatever you were."

Another clawed hand touched the ember and the glowed brightly; showing the warrior. "Like what? A monster?"

Fai stared for a second time that night. The light cast stark shadows on that face. It was a creature he'd never seen before, half serpent, half man.

The creature let go the ember and the light dimmed just slightly. "Well?"

"Monsters don't look like you." He'd seen them, hunched forms and bloodied. Monsters didn't talk, they only killed and ate.

The creature was slightly surprised. "Obviously you haven't traveled far." He placed the cat down before slithering away from the light.

"I've travelled plenty. I've killed basilisks and harpies. Swamp creatures."

"I've known a few harpies long ago. Not the best company." And they squawk.

"Plants that devour anything and grave diggers. Dogs with three tails and oni. I've never seen anything like you.”

"Surely you have if you have to prove you've traveled far." The creature huffed as the cat started following behind.

Fai went after. In a small cavern, there were trinkets and objects; not a lot of them were of gold. "How long have you lived here?"

"So long. I'm passed counting the decades now."

"Do you have a name?" Fai stumbled a little, trying to find his way

"Why? Aren't you going to kill me anyway?" The creature growled.

"Why are you stealing?"

"I like stuff. And stuff keeps me company." The creature simply answered.

"It's not yours. You should give it back or pay for it."

"Oh please, like you humans can talk. I've seen the greed in your eyes. You all take and take, and never give. You call all of us what is not human below you and you all are never above taking others' lives at the most. We have no sense of right and wrong, we do what we do because we can. Humans spilled as much blood as we did, if not more. So cut the fake morality that you have."

"It's still stealing, no matter how you look at it. If I'm gone they'll find someone else. They'll sell my things and my horse and use the money to buy more hunters."

"I haven't spilled human blood in decades; I'll do it again if they persist." The creature hummed. "And as for you, if you want to live; you'll stay here. If you can manage to entertain me, maybe I'll consider releasing you." It slithered around the human slowly. "Unless you want to die here and now." Though the tone made it a bit hesitant.

"But they're poor and can't have their things taken." Fai paled. This...man...seemed to be half snake, which usually meant poison. So he'd either die from that, eaten, or crushed to death in those coils. "I accept death in my line of work, but there are still people who could use my help. So I'm sorry mister snake, I can't die yet."

"They do what they can to survive...." The creature then loomed behind the human. "As do I." It hissed in the other's ear. "Don't forget that humans aren't the only ones suffering." The creature pulled back. 

"And it's not mister snake. If you are to address me, it's Kurogane." He towered over the other. "Got it?"

Fai mock saluted. Well, at least he's saved his skin so far. "Of course Kuro-snake."

Glowing red eyes pierced at the other. "It's Kurogane, you human." He then huffed and slithered away from him. "Do what you want but you are not to leave this place."

And it was gone, back into the darkness.

Fai sighed. Now what? Kurogane wasn't about to let him leave and there was only one way out. He could bid his time and make an escape when the creature was asleep.

Well, that is if the creature /can/ sleep that is.

He would have to wait and see. But now his clothes were soaked and still clinging to his body. His arrows were useless right now with the ends wet as they were. The tail soon dropped him but recaptured him and wrapped it around his body; forcefully but not painfully

"Not going to let me walk? What if I need to sleep or go to the bathroom? Kuro-scale isn't being very hospitable." The cat went to the human and mewled as it pawed gently at his legs

"Sorry cat, can't really pet you like this."

\----

Night passed slowly and soon day arrived again, though this time a horse and some things were in the cave by sunrise

Dammit! He had fallen asleep. Fai felt stuffy as well, like he was coming down with a cold. 

How Kurogane managed to bring his horse was a mystery, but he was glad it wasn't hurt. Before he could think it over, something soft was draped over his head. 

"That feeble armor won't help you much. I don't want you dying of something trivial." The man-snake hissed before slithered off.

Fai stared and removed what Kurogane had put on him. It was some sort of soft garment.

Fai looked at it. He supposed he could wear it until his clothes dried. So he stripped his clothes off and wrapped himself up. He set his damp clothes Ina nearby rock. "It's too dark and damp. My horse needs grass and water."

The creature sighed as if he was dealing with something more frustrating than a human which wasn't possible. He slithered around. "Wait until nightfall, I'll get something." He curled up in his own tail and sighed as he laid on it; the cat jumping three times up before succeeding.

Fai huffed. Maybe he could plan an escape. He had his horse with him now, but he was afraid she'd fall on the slippery rock floor of the cave.

And from the layout, there were three dark tunnels that looked very similar to each other. If he wasn't careful, he might get lost in one of them.

He needed to explore, it had been too dark and fast for him to remember before. Near him, the cat mewled as it laid on the creature's broad back; enjoying the glow of the ember. It seemed pretty content in staying.

Fai didn't understand how. He hadn't seen the creature eat and certainly not the cat. Maybe there was more to this creature then what the villagers were saying. It had been clear enough when it talked to him. He had to leave though, one way or another.

The hours slowly passed.

Fai stood around and inspected the cave; he didn't go far in case he woke Kurogane. He could be patient and wait.

It looked like it hasn't been really touched by human hands in...well forever, the walls were a bit damp; though not as such as the floor, huge puddles, it was obviously dark and dark red brown splotches of something here and there.

Fai hoped that wasn't blood. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days and wondered if the water was safe to drink.

Soon the cat was near him and was pawing his ankle; mewling.

If the cat was with him, that meant the creature must have gone out again. He petted the animal before he took his horse and led her through a tunnel. He would just have to pick and choose.

Though when he started walking down, the seemed as if they were walking downwards.

Were they on a mountain then? He had to find air or light to know which way was out. Down, down they went, further and further they go. Until there was another light at the end slowly getting bigger but it didn't look bright.

Fai was cautious as he left his horse and went to investigate. The cat ran after him.

It was a short walk then compared to the beginning. When he entered, he was shocked to find a cavern of crystals of many colors and shapes and sizes. and at the high ceiling was an opening that lead to the outside; the moon shining above and through it; causing the crystals that shone on them to sparkle.  
Fai stared. How was he supposed to climb that? Maybe the other two tunnels?

"I see you found it." A voice so familiar was right behind him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, his fingers flexed, but he realized he didn't have a weapon on him. The creature was right behind him, the cat at the base of his tail and in his arms were...bread?

That was an unexpected sight.

"I can't have what's mine dying on me. So I have something I've seen you humans eat. And I fed your horse as well, the waters around are pure. I don't dip into them, I slid over them." His expression didn't change.

“...my horse can't live on bread and neither can I or the cat."

He threw the bread at the human's face in offense. 

"You think I'm some idiot creature that's some hermit!?" He hissed. "How long do you think I go out to that village for?! I know what can animals and humans eat and whatnot! Don't underestimate my intelligence, human!" He slithered away in a angry huff. 

Fai shielded himself as the animals ran away.

Well, that's one way to piss off a creature that can kill you in a second. "Kuro-scale?"

Just silence from the tunnel at that point. Almost as if he hurt his feelings. Fai went back, he couldn't scale those crystals. Though why those things were there was something that might be asked for another day.

So he ventured back to the main room, tugging his horse along.

It gave a soft sound; content despite being a bit frightened before. The cat ran ahead; wanting to be back with its new owner for now.

He had to be the worst hunter. He could even find a way to escape or kill his target. But then Kurogane hadn't killed anyone yet.

A creature that size or magnitude could have easily killed the village at any point at night. Though he didn't. Why? It was an enigma. Maybe he should try talking to him

Well, after practically pissing off that creature, anytime soon was a no. So he resigned himself to sitting and eating bread.

\-----

Another hour later, there was a muffled voice along with mewling."Come on, drink your milk. I didn't spook that cow for nothing..."

"You milked a cow?" He asked softly, amusement in his voice. He got up and ventured over. "You can't give a cat milk."

There was a noise that sounded like someone got caught. The snake creature was a bit hunched over. "I-I saw smaller cats drink it." He admitted.

"Babies drink from their mothers, regular milk can make cats sick. They need meat."

"I-I can't do that." He scoffed. "That village doesn't even have enough animals as it was. Not worth it. I don't...even eat the flesh of anything anymore..."

"Anymore? What do you eat?" Fai asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You know those crystals....?"

"Yes."

"I consume them." He answered quietly. "The area used to be brimming with humans but now....and they don't fill me but they sustain me..."

"If you didn't eat these crystals...would you eat people?"

He slowly nodded. "Not quickly but eventually."

"So these crystals....do they regrow quickly?" There was a lot, but not an infinite amount.

"The moon light is vital to them like the sun is to plants."

"I see." It seemed as if Kurogane was forcibly trying to not hurt anyone. Though why he decided to plague the village instead of anything else confused him

"Though...I'm the last one in this area so...that doesn't help either...."

"Why?"

"Something happened eons ago. I'll just say that." He didn't want to explain in detail. "Did you eat the bread?"

"A little bit."

"No good?"

"It was fine. I haven't eaten a lot lately soon can't eat much at once."

"Ah. Well...you're still here with me so..." He looked to the side. "As exchange for the advice on feeding the cat, I'll...try not to steal so much at night....I can't make that a solid promise so..."

"So kuro-snake admits that it's stealing now?"

"Don't push it. And it's Kurogane.

Fai scratched his head, acting like he was ignoring Kurogane.

"Oi, don't give me that."

"Some fish would be nice for the cat. I can start a fire and cook it."

"Fish, huh. Well I know a nearby lake...."

"That will work. Just one or two."

"Mm....I'll do that next nightfall. Sun was rising anyway." Even if he can rush out to the lake it would take a bit and he can't be seen at daylight. He was a monster for a reason.

"Does sunlight hurt you?"

"I am a bit sensitive. Not the 'it burns!' kind of sensitivity but I do get burns."

"How strange."

"Well....I haven't been in daylight in a long time. I've adapted to the dark."  
Fai still hadn't gotten a very good look at him. The embers cast shadows and weren't bright enough

"Not that it matters. I might die by your hand, the village's or even my own. It's what makes the world move on."

"Why kill yourself?" That was new. Fai watched him

"I can't go out at day, even if I can at night, without the crystals, I might go on a rampage and as amazing as that would sound, that's not how I want to go out."

"What do you want then?"

"...Peace..." He shrugged. "In my life and death.

Fai didn't understand. "Death for yourself or the village?"

"Myself. Killing the village won't solve a thing."

Fai hummed, unsure of what to say to that. "Your cat will be hungry until tomorrow night."

He nodded. "I know...." So that milk was wasted and his efforts

"You should drink, it's good for you."

"Huh?" He looked at him

"The milk."

"......." Drink....that?

"You can."

"Why not you?" He blurted out.

"I prefer tea or booze."

He sighed as he took the bowl that had the milk. Kurogane hesitated and almost shyly took a sip.

"I don't know if it's cold or not, but it's better if it is."

He gulped some and stuck out his tongue. That...wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Well?"

"It's odd." He said. "But....not bad."

Fai nodded

"I'm not...this isn't common for me to drink."

"I imagine you don't go milking cows at night."

"You just heard me said I spook a cow. You connect the dots." He gulped the rest.  
Fai laughed.

He was a bit taken aback at that. What was that reaction?"

"It's just a funny image."

"I fail to see why."

"Because you're all looming and try to act scary."

"What do you mean 'act scary'?"

"I wonder.”

"I can kill! I chose not to!" He grunted.

"I didn't say that."

"W-Whatever!" He slithered away. Any more of this and he'll go mad. Fai smiled as he left

\-----

When nightfall came, Kurogane went to the lake instead to gather up a few fish. Easy enough when you're underwater.

He was back before the moon was at its highest

Fai had slept on the piece of cloth Kurogane had given him, but the ground made it difficult to sleep

When the snake creature loomed over the other's sleeping form; he started to think. Placing the fish down for the moment, he went to his treasure cavern to see what he can use.

Which was why there was a thick pelt of animal fur that he stole under the blonde's form. Yeah, he was quiet like a snake.

Fai didn't even notice him, sleeping on.  
Draping the garment over the human, he supposed he can try and start a fire.

Now to know how to do that.

He didn't need the man getting sick  
It took a lot of trial and error when he managed to get some going. He burned his clawed fingers in doing so.

When Fai felt the heat he stirred and couldn't help but be surprised. There was a fire going. At least now he could see better and the fire was at a dry spot so it was lighting bright and big. "Oi, you awake?"

"I am."

The creature was hiding in the dim darkness. "I got the fire going but I know nothing about cooking flesh so...."

"Do you have sticks?"

"I got a couple." He slithered away and then came back a bit later and used his tail to place them in front of the other; without stepping into the light.

"Did you bring fish?”  
He placed them down as well. Though a bit cold. Fai skewered them and angled them over the fire.

The creature watched.

It took a couple hours, he'd been able to recover his dagger and had cute the fish into slices to make it easier to cook

"You're pretty good at this." Kurogane offered as he sat and watched the blonde work.

"I can't eat raw food." He shrugged

"I never watched anyone cook flesh before."

"Really? You can try some."

"No, I think I'm okay where I am."

"Why?" The blonde asked

"Fear of me going on a rampage for one."

"So no meat at all?”

He shook his head almost sadly. Kurogane was an interesting person. He just couldn't risk it  
"What made you decide to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"This. Hiding away in a cave, not eating people." Fai watched the fish cook.

"......I..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to pour out to this human. "Why do you care?"

Fai shrugged. "You said I'm here forever."

"And what? You're not thinking of wanting to kill me and leave?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

Fai shrugged. "I'd have tried already."

"Most would keep trying."

"There's no point. I can't climb out."

"Geez, you won't kill and you have up escaping. If I was in your shoes, i wouldn't even speaking in that tone if it means giving the enemy the slip sooner or later."

"I don't even have dry clothes to wear right now. Can't do much."

"Hopeless." He sighed

"Kuro-snake is supposed to take of me."

"Big talk for a warrior." He growled at the butchered name

"Hunter." He corrected

"Both that had skills to kill. Doesn't matter either way." He sighed as he felt like the conversation is going nowhere.  
"Aren't you supposed to pamper me and such? I've never had that done."

"I gave you food and shelter. What more can you as a human possibly need?"

"I said pamper. You know, a nice place to sleep and baths. Servants and such." He said, teasing Kurogane. Maybe if he asked for too much he'd let him go.

The look on his face said that 'Keep talking and I'll rip you in half.' "I haven't met one of royalty before and i doubt that's going to happen."

Fai could at least see him fairly clearly now. "You're the one that took me."

"It was either you or some kid." He admitted

"A child? You wouldn't. They'd die and the village would really come after you."

Kurogane looked to the side. He gets lonely.

Fai sighed and slumped against a rock

"....those villagers....their ancestors are mostly the reason why I am here...."

"...did they trap you here?”

"Yeah, and killed my mother and father. Others escaped thankfully but I bet they long forgotten me and I'm sure the villagers no longer remembered either."

He got a bit angry. "I /could/ kill them. I /could/ just spill blood the very soil their feet were on, hunger or not....but I won't. It won't satisfy me...or bring me peace."

"But you can move freely."

"And what? Let them have their peace? Nothing the /monster/ is gone from them, the very thing they killed many off years ago? Yeah, not happening."

"So what, you're just going to steal off them in the night and that's it? For the rest of your life?

"You don't get it!" He roared. "Because you humans can come and go as you please! This was my family's home!" He finally got it out. He was so angry....and yet so tired.

"You don't have to slink around like some animal."

"I can't leave. And I won't."

"...you should enjoy the sun and living."

"I'm a creature of the dark now. I have nothing to look forward to except the long years."

"That's ridiculous. You're letting the past rule over you."

"And you care because......?"

"You're different." Fai didn't really have an answer for him.

The look the other gave him thought he was being on face value. "You know what, how about you find a weapon and stab me. That'll be easier."

"...I don't understand."

“You say encouraging, comforting words but in the end, I bet you really don't care. No human cares."

"I don't know you well enough, but you've tried to be helpful in your own ways."

"So?"

"So I don't have a reason to not speak my mind."

"Enough. I'm tired and I'll sleep soon." He growled weakly. "You've entertained me enough. You can go." He started slithering away.

"Go as in leave this room or leave the cave?" He grinned

His normally bright red eyes were dulled. "The middle tunnel is the way out. Just go." He slid into another tunnel almost silently.

Fai hadn't expected that. So there had been another exit. "Well, now that you want me to..." The creature was out of sight before he can even ask that question. He hummed and decided to see if it was true. The pathway was shorter than the others and soon...He was out.

So, Kurogane had told the truth. He turned to look back at the cave and cursed his stupidity Well, how was he supposed to know? All of the tunnels looked the same!

\----

It was some hours later, when the sun had set. The cat was meowing and purring, rubbing against sleek scales

Kurogane was resting on the mount that was his curled up tail as he opened his eyes.The cat sat and reached a small paw to touch him.

He uncurled his tail and lowered himself and held out his open clawed hand. "At least you are willing to stay....." He murmured almost sadly. "You need to feed it." Fai said. He was dressed in different clothes, a bag of food in one hand and he was carrying a roll of something on his shoulder, keeping it up with his other hand.

Kurogane lifted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Kuro-snake is keeping me as a pet. I had to get some things."

In a very long time since, he was confused. "I don't understand."

"I need a bed and fresh clothes. I can't stay wrapped in thin cloth and I need fresh food. So I used my money to buy some."

"No I mean. Why? I told you to go. Why come back?”  
Fai shrugged. "Color me intrigued."

This would forever shock the creature. "Either you're really brave or really stupid."

Fai laughed. "I guess that's true!"

Despite it, Kurogane found himself seeing his dwellings change bit by bit in the next several days.

The village was still paranoid of the creature coming out and scaring them. Fai had promised to keep it at bay that he was figuring out what to do.  
The main cavern now had a small table along with a chair and lanterns around to cast light. Fai had a dry spot with his bedroom and clothes in a small chest. He cooked over a fire using a kettle and pot. It wasn't the best, but he made it work.

The creature started to warm up to the human though he didn't fully trust him with good reason. The floor at least was drying up for the human to walk around on. The horse was let loose to roam in the small field while the cat wandered.


	2. Chapter 2

A full month and a half has passed since then and the creature felt his heart being warmed up to the point that he can relax around the human.

Fai still told ridiculous jokes and called him even worse names. Which followed with him chasing the human though the jokes so got a chuckle out of him.

It turned out that Fai was nimble and quick, managing to escape from Kurogane when he was chased. For a flimsy human, he sure ran fast

He ducked and dodged and was able to keep up with him. He felt so exhausted just watching. And the man didn't shut up unless he was asleep. God, he wondered if all human are reduced to this.

"You're so grumpy." Fai smiled as he warned some wine over a fire and tossed in some fried spices.

"Gee, I wonder why?" He rolled his eyes as they were relaxing close by

"Do you want a cup?"

"I guess so, sure."

Fai nodded and ladled some in a cup and handed it over

He took it gently since his claws can scratch the cup. He took a sip. It was hot and spiced, warming as it went down his throat. "Mm...good."

"You can have more." Fai drank as well.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Fai had stew in a pot cooking as well.

Getting more wine, he yawned.

Fai was warm and comfortable. "Sleepy already?”

"Just...relaxed."

"That's good."

Since the stay, Kurogane's features were more calm and composed.

Fai assumed they were friends by now.

"...I wonder if the village now forgotten about me....."

"Have you been taking anything?"

He thought about it. "Actually, not really." If he was out at night, it was by the lake."

"At least the cows will feel better."

"One time I milk one. Just one!" Kurogane groaned.

Fai chuckled.

He huffed.

Fai drank and felt warm and tipsy. He ate his dinner and fed a few pieces of meat to the cat. Kurogane watched the whole thing as he hummed. "This feels....homely....almost."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. Almost forgotten what that felt like." He drank more wine.

"Glad I could be of service." Fai sat back, one leg over the other as he kicked idly. Though it wasn't intentional, the creature started tearing up but silently. It was a warm feeling and it wasn't from the wine.

Fai was humming to himself. He laid on his tail pillow and soft sounds escaped his lips; tears running down.  
Fai looked over. "Kuro-snake?"

His eyes were closed and the cup was on the floor; loosely touched

"...are you alright?" Fai sat up and went to see him.

Everything was warm but it also warmed up some lukewarm memories

Fai grabbed a lantern nearby and went to Kurogane. "Is it the wine?"

When the other got close with the light, he opened his eyes; just silently crying. "Oh, no....it's not."

"But...you're crying." Frowning he watched Kurogane

"Oh damn." He placed a hand over his eyes. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

"Just give me a second." The blonde nodded and waited.

He took deep breaths before he slowly calmed down.

"Better?"

He nodded a bit. Fai sat beside him.

"That came out of nowhere." He knew but he'll play it off.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink if it makes you cry."

"It's not the wine. It's good and warm." He rolled his eyes.

"If you're sure."  
"Anyway, I'll go and get some rest."

"Alright. I'm making breakfast tomorrow."

"Mm." He slithered back into his own dark hole. 

He didn't mean to just cry like that. But those memories were just....hurt.

Fai cleaned up and went to bed.

\----

Another month passed and while neither of them pointed it out, there was a rift between them.

Fai didn't understand it; he thought they were doing alright.Well the creature wasn't any angrier or snippy. He was just....melancholy. Kurogane was offered him food and company.

Which he took gratefully. He just felt like he was made aware of what was missing or rather what was lost in his extended lifetime.

And the blonde didn't understand, but he was trying.

One night, Kurogane slithered out of the cave.

The cat stretched and went to sleep with Fai. Though by daytime, he didn't return.

Fai had gotten up and when he didn't notice Kurogane, he went looking. With the creature gone, Fai felt unease as he headed out of the cave and called for his horse.

The sun was at its highest and still no sign of him.

When he got his horse, he pulled himself up on her back and rode bare back towards the village.

The villagers claimed that they didn't see the creature roaming out at all; just glad the nuisance wasn't stealing anymore

Fai turned his horse and road out, searching.

It took a long while before he reached the lake. There was something tied down with rope just next to the lake  
Fai jumped off his horse and ran to it.

There was Kurogane, strapped onto the grass; just having the sun burn up his skin

"Kurogane!" He reached for his dagger to cut the rope

He was panting and when he opened his eyes, saw the human.

Fai frantically started cutting. "You have to go into the lake!"

The voice was muffled to him as he started to wiggle against the loosening ropes. They were thick and heavy, tearing at Fai's skin as he cut. When enough rope was eventually cut, the creature struggled to move to the water.

Fai watched him, his hands shaking.

His weakened body slipped into the water. Picking himself up he went tithe shore. That was scary. For a second there, the snake-man was going to be roasted.

"Kurogane?!"

There was a beat of silence before a clawed hand weakly popped out from the water and waved.

Fai felt a small wave of relief wash over him.

Thank god and everything in the heavens above. He didn't understand. Why was Kurogane tied up? How could he let that happen?

It was sunset when Kurogane finally emerged from the watery depths; looking not fully better but much so still

Fai had been sitting cross legged and waiting

He swam a bit to shore.

Fai got his first good look at Kurogane then. No shadows to hide him.

He was what he sort of assumed he would be. A snake man, his scaly skin a very dark green, near black in the dark, some human features and ridden with healed scars.

Fai stared at the man. Dark hair and skin with red eyes. Kurogane had a stern look to him with his sharp jaw and corded muscle. He put on a smile. "Kuro-rin must be feeling better?"  
"I guess." He looked to the side.

"What happened?"

"I just....got hit."

"You were just hit?"

"I was just looking at the lake when something hit me so I tithed around and a rock knocked me out."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You think I don't know that?" Kurogane sank a bit back into the waters. "Next thing I knew I was tied down."

"...no one from the village would do that...they're too afraid. Another hunter?"

"No one would----they could if they were in larger groups!" He scoffed.

"I can't believe you were ambushed by one, let alone a whole group of untrained people." Fai frowned

"Whatever." The human wasn't one who got burned so the other wouldn't understand.

Fai sat up and wobbled a little. He had been sitting there for awhile. Looking around, he hadn't seen any footprints.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no sign of a group..."

"Just drop it. It'll probably won't happen again." And he'll just stay inside just in case

Fai sighed. "Have it your way, but I want to figure it out."

"Don't waste your breath and time." When the sky was a mixture of dark orange and purple, he got out of the water

"Let's go back and work on dinner."

"Mm." He still felt hot but not dangerously so

Fai wondered if there were any medicinal herbs around.

Back into the cave, he sighed at the coolness around him though the water was more soothing  
"Go and rest."

Barely glancing at the human, he slithered away.

Fai sat and started to make himself some food. This was worrying to say the least.

It had to be hunters.

 

Could be, he would need to ask. Though the villagers were tight lipped before when he was looking for the creature.

It was frustrating and he couldn't have someone hunting Kurogane. They'd try to kill him as well. Though in all honesty, if that happened, the creature wouldn't bat an eye on it. He knew that staying here would eventually come to that.

He sighed as he made himself some soup. This was exhausting to even think about

Kurogane seemed to be in a strange mood lately and now this? What was he supposed to do?Well, there was an option of doing nothing as the other pointed out, but that hadn't seemed right. He wanted to be prepared for an attack.

And maybe he should.

Once he got his dinner cooking, he got up and went back to gather the rope. When he did, he noticed how thick and course it was. He gathered the heavy rope and dragged it back.

When he got back, Kurogane was seen laying on the floor; his back still so warm but he was doing better

"I'm going to make traps."

He opened his eyes and looked over. "Huh?"

"With this rope. At the cave entrance."

"And what do you think a trap will accomplish?"

"Letting me know someone's coming in here."

"And if you can't stop them?"

"Then I can't stop them."

Kurogane yawned. "I don't understand why you're going out of your way to do that. If someone kills me then they kill me. I've lived long enough."

"That's because kuro-scale is an idiot and if they kill you they'll kill me too."

"Not if I make it seem like I was holding you against hostage the entire time. For all they know, I could have brainwashed you, under a spell. It can happen." He shrugged.

"I'm free to walk around, people have seen me in the village."

" 'free' is a broad word. It doesn't always mean what it supposedly means." He yawned again. "Worst case, you can just hide in one of the caverns."

"I'm a pet aren't I? Doesn't that mean I'm supposed to protect my master?" He joked. While he wasn't sure where Kurogane stood on the matter now, the man had wanted to keep him

"No point in the pet dying if it's the master's fault to begin with." He closed his eyes. "I chose this path and I'll see it to the end."

"You don't have to do it alone."

That got him to open his eyes. "What's that?" Maybe he didn't hear it right.

"I said you don't have to do it alone. Honestly, kuro-snake should pay attention."

"Now I think I'm losing it." He just couldn't believe it.

"Why?"

"Because there's no way a human would be this stubborn."

"You should know better by now."

"Why are you even doing this, all of it?" He had to ask

"I...I don't know."

"Hmm....well it's an honest answer so I'll take it." He then moved to be on his side. "Even so, don't waste your breath and time. Escape while you can."

"And why are you so suddenly wanting to die?"

"....It's not sudden."

"When I tried to kill you before you attacked me instead of letting it happen."

"It surprised me is all." It honestly did. "And to be fair, you could have kept trying."

Fai shrugged. "You were reasonable enough."

“See? So don't go on that road of conversation. And really, there's nothing much to look forward to except death. Maybe then I'll be rid of the villagers and this life."  
"You could leave this place or you could find peace with them."

"Humans will never understand and they kill what they can't. Also I can't....I won't go." He went back to lying on his back. "If I do, they win. If I die, at least I'll die in the very place that used to be filled with life and happiness."

 

"I keep telling you that you're free to go anytime. Your lifespan is short."

"I'm a human, but I trust you."

"Trust, that's also a broad word." He mused. "If it's a hunter and they are stronger then you, don't fight, take flight. Alright?"

"No. I won't let you give up." Fai was sitting and untangling the rope.

"That's a powerful declaration. It's almost like you treasure me or something." He said, a bit surprised.

"We're sort of friends at this point."

"Still."

"No more arguing. Either you fight or I will."

"I'm telling you, it's a waste of your efforts and my time. Let them come."

"No! Stop being so pig headed!" He yelled in frustration. How dare Kurogane just give up.

“Finally, some anger in you. I was wondering when I get to see it." He went to the ember. "I have every right to threw in the towel. Despite what I am now, I did kill humans. The resent in me is now resignation. Nothing will change that."

Fai gave a sound of frustration. "You're like a mule. It's in the past, everyone does things they regret and that haunts them."

"And you would understand....why?"

"Because I've been running from things for awhile. I've killed monsters and people."

"People?" He would understand killing monsters because of his job but people?

"No, nevermind. I rather not know." The more he knew the more close they will be. He didn't want that

"Bandits and thieves. Rapists and others that would have hurt me or others."

"I didn't want to...." Kurogane sighed heavily. "Right."

Fai shook his head. "I know." He smiled lightly.

".....Even if you get rid of the evil, it always comes back in other ways."

"That's more in the hands of individuals and society at large. If people can't learn or are taught the wrong things it's just a giant circle."

"And it'll keep repeating and repeating and repeating....." He found himself just curling up.  
"Not forever."

"It doesn't matter. It'll feel that way."

Fai couldn't argue with him anymore tonight, he had work to do. So he laid out rope to catch anyone trying to come in and he stretched the rope with glass and bits of metal in hopes someone would disturb it and alert him.

It was obvious that Kurogane was still just being tight lipped about his own past besides what he already blurted out. It really seemed that he just wanted everything to stop or at least go back in time.

Fai ate his dinner and settled into bed, sleeping lightly.

Soon the creature was fidgeting in his sleep; his tail moving frantically.

The cat had long since moved far away and Fai woke to the thrashing. He got up to approach Kurogane. His clawed hands were embedding the ground hard as his body was curling up.

Fai moved to grab his shoulder and shake him awake. "Kuro-growl?"

Eyes open as a loud hiss came from him. Next thing he knew, he had the blonde under him and pinned down, almost as if he was fighting something in his nightmare.

Fai had the wind knocked out of him, as he tried to breathe and nothing happened. It was painful and nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Soon, the hold lessened as tears started staining the other's face.The other was crying.

Slowly as he was able to breathe he reached up to cup Kurogane's face. "I'm okay".

"....Why....?" He cried out. "Why couldn't I protect....mother....?" His body shook. "I didn't want her to die for me...I didn't...."

"It was only a bad dream."

"She died because of me....." He closed his eyes. "They killed her...in front of me...I ran and hid..."

"And mothers are meant to protect their children. Mine killed herself instead of staying with me. Be glad you were loved."

"If being loved....is having her own blood and corpse on me....then I don't want it..." He cried. "I never wanted to live after that! But I couldn't kill myself....I wanted to waste away for so long....I didn't care....I didn't care!" He shouted as he wallowed in decades-old sadness that was just bursting out of him

Fai winced. He'd suffered that pain before until he had stamped it down and time had dulled it. He could t imagine how it was for someone that could live so long.

"So please....please...someone...anyone....just....!" He just started sobbing then and there

Managing to sit up, he reached delicately to try and wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry you've had to suffer. You must hate me for being human."

His head fell onto the other's shoulder as he continued to sob; just letting it all out. It hurt...it really hurt...

Fai let him weep, not sure what else he could do. He had never really comforted anyone before.

The weeping went on for hours, until sunrise. By then the creature found his head on the other's lap; his face tear stained and his breathing labored.

Fai had let him, trying to let Kurogane cry.

He didn't sleep at all and it showed.

"How do you feel?"

".....Exhausted....drained...weak..."

"That's to be expected."

"Really?"

"Yes. It helps to let it out."

Well, he didn't feel like a cramped ball anymore, that's a start.

"Feel like breakfast? I still have bread."

Kurogane hummed. "Not sure if I can eat."

"You need to regardless."

"...Fine."

Fai got up and went to change clothes and move to get them some food. He came back with sliced bread, cheese, and fruit slices.

Kurogane looked like he had better days; his whole body felt so....lax.

"Here. Eat." He sat down unceremoniously beside the other and handed him a bowl

Kurogane picked up a fruit slice and nibbled on it.

"How's your skin?"

"In terms of what?"

"Weren't you burned?"

"Oh." He almost forgot. "It's fine now." He can feel his own skin beginning to peel but he supposed it can wait until later. Because of the burns, he was going to peel much sooner then he expected.

"That's good."

He nodded

"So you didn't go on a rampage being out in the sun or anything. Maybe you could try meat?

He didn't want to point out that those ropes were tougher then they looked as he made a face. "No."  
Fai shrugged. He had at least offered.

He couldn't trust himself with flesh of any kind.

"You should sleep.”

"Why? Do I look like death warmed over?"

"Only a little." Fai grinned even as he saw Kurogane throw the last fruit slice at him in retaliation.

"Rude!" Fai pouted at him and ate.

"Well I'm not nice." He agreed with a smug look.

"Only to your cat."

"Yep."

Fai rolled his eyes at the other.

"Well it's true." He huffed.

Fai chuckled.

Soon, Kurogane was feeling like he was at his limit; laying on the floor.

"I may go and look for food. You rest.” He idly nodded.

Fai cleaned up then and went to find his horse  
\-----

In the village, there were frightened whispers and hushes of the creature being gone. some think it escaped while others think it died in the lake. No one knew for sure.

Fai went to buy food and sell a few pelts he had collected while hunting.

He was being watched by another person who seemed like an outsider blending in; fiddling with the handle of a sheathed knife, watching his every move.

Fai could feel eyes on him and went about his business, but was careful not to let someone get too close.

It might have been another hunter after all.

The traps he'd set hadn't been touched this morning and he didn't know what to think about that. Maybe they hadn't found the cave yet.

It was hard to know at this point.

He'd have to try and lose them and get back. Though when he walked; they were just five steps behind him.

Fai weaved through people, his food in his bag and made to get back to his horse. 

It was a busy day so it was easy to get into the crowds. He moved quickly and sighed. When he got to the horse, he turned back and no one was popping out of the crowd.

So he climbed up on the saddle and nudged her isn't he direction of the woods.

This wasn't good. Someone spotted him out. Digging his heel, he urged her into a trot to hurry, but his horse snorted as there was someone in its way.

Fai pulled on the reigns and moved her to go around, giving them a wide berth.

But nearly got a knife to the face as it whizzed past him suddenly.

Thankfully he had seen the movement and moved. "Go!" He shouted and kicked his horse. She leapt into a run, snorting. He glanced back at the figure.

The figure smirked and soon vanished from sight. Fai stared and nearly got taken out by a tree branch. Shit, he had to get back.  
Kurogane awoke to loud frantic clomping as he slowly sat up.  
Fai slid off his horse, letting her go off while he ran into the cave.

When he saw Fai, he blinked. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"There was someone...in the village. I think there's two? One tried to kill me as I was leaving, but then he vanished?

Kurogane sat up straight and frowned. "Then that means they might be following you here."

"I went through the forest, tried to throw them off."

"Hopefully it works. But just in case, you need to hide somewhere." Kurogane circled around him.

"So do you." He said as Kurogane coiled around him. "I'll go back and lead the horse away."

"And what if they succeed in killing you?" His voice shook. "They don't seem like idiots."

"And despite how much you say it, I'm not either. I haven't become a hunter this long on sheer luck."

"Don't do this." Kurogane finally pleaded. "Please."

"I can't let them find you."

"And I can't let you go!" He finally said it. "I can't....not going to let you do something like that for someone like me."

"But it's my choice."

"I chose too. And I'll do it again. Because I can't have a life protecting me again only to die....i'll really won't long then...."

"Don't say that. Let me help you."

"Please....don't be like mother..." He said softly.

"I won't. I promise."

Kurogane was about to say something when he heard whizzing in the air. "Get down!" He shouted as he used to tail to block two arrows that were shot. But he got hit as well as he grunted and winced.

Fai swore and climbed over Kurogane to grab his weapons. "Get back!

"Aha! Right again Xing. He /is / in here!" A voice rang out as two people swung from a thin lasso and landed on their feet. 

"And there it was, the village monster."

Fai grabbed his bow and drew an arrow. "Both of you need to leave." Fai told them as he aimed at the man.

"Yeah, that's not happening. Not without bringing that thing's head for the village to see." The man smirked. 

"You're the one who needs to leave." The woman named Xing stepped up. "We'll take over from here."

Kurogane managed to pull the arrows out but with some difficulty

"He isn't hurting anyone. He hasn't stolen anything I awhile now either."

"That means nothing. The village wanted him gone so we will finish the job." The man huffed. "It deserves to die."

"I won't let you!"

"Xing." 

"Right." With a hand raised up, her hand glowed and just like that; Kurogane was pushed back by an invisible blast and hit the wall tremendously hard. He coughed out blood as he slumped to the floor.

Fai shot at her before he began to run. "Kurogane!"

Xing only got grazed but it was nothing compared to the creature. The said creature groaned as he felt pain all over his body.  
"Get up!" He yelled and pulled out his dagger. Fai could at least kill one of them

"My my, I thought the monster would have put more of a fight." The man took out his dagger. "No matter, I'll just cut him up and burn his bones to ashes."

"You’ll have to get through me first."

"Big words coming from a failure of a hunter." He came at him. "Since you were the one that was supposed to kill him first!"

"He’s not a monster." Fai growled and moved to strike. He couldn't let Kurogane die, he'd never live with the guilt.

"He's not human." He moved his knife. "What other reason do you need!? No creature has a heart, no emotions! They take what they want and not feel anything after. They caused havoc and chaos, why protect something like that!?"

He was rusty from staying here so long. Fai gritted his teeth. "You're wrong, he would have eaten those people, but he didn't."

"And you believed it!?" The guy laughed. "Oh man, you are a fool---oof!" He got a face full of tail as he was flung into a nearby wall hard.

"God, so annoying. Shut up!" Kurogane spat some blood out.  
Fai ran across the cave to slash at the woman. 

She yawned as she side stepped the other, as if knowing his movement. "So boring." Fai couldn't let her get to him, he couldn't get angry.

Kurogane was getting at that guy as the woman was practically floating on air.

"So tell me, what's so special about this monster that you feel the mighty urge to save him?" She decided to ask.

"He's good."

"Good's a broad word. You'll have to do better than that." She gave the other a kick to the shin.

Fai winced and his leg nearly gave up, he focused on her and attacked.

Her steps to light but calculated, it was a wonder she was even moving at all. Unlike her partner whose steps were sloppy and was why he couldn't get close to the creature without getting tail.

Fai kept after her, dodging attacks and trying to land his own.

Though his tail was getting slashed; he was faring well.

He needed a new strategy. If they could kill one of them it would make it easier.

"Xing! Anytime would be nice!" The guy shouted.

"Shut up Kyle." She sighed as she ducked down and gave Fai an uppercut before using the blast again at the creature; sending him flying once again.

Fai's teeth clacked together painfully and he put distance between them, running his tongue along them and tasting blood. He spat and glared before going back. If he'd had better weapons...

Kurogane managed to deflect the impact with his tail but it still hurt as he got down. "Fai...now's the chance to take flight...." His tail was colored in red. 

"Just give up and let us kill the monster." Xing replied before she dodged his attack and punched him in the gut.

Fai reached to grab a fistful of curls. "Never, I won't let you have him!" He reached, finger tips glowing to land a hit.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight. 

Kurogane then took the moment to slam Kyle's body into the ground hard with his tail. The guy groaned as he spat out a bit of blood.  
"I promised I'd never do this...but I warned you both to leave." Fai struck slammed a fist into her belly, if he could knock her out he would.

The magic in his fist was too strong for her to deflect as she got the full impact despite her futile attempt at a barrier.

Fai kept his hold on her hair. "Yield!"

"What the fuck are you doing to her!?" Kyle can only scream and struggle under the heavy weight of the tail. Her eyes widened as he she felt pain exploded through her body.

Fai pressed a hand to her face to knock her out.

She saw and mustered as much magic as she could to avoid it. Their energies fought for a moment before she was quickly overpowered. The glow was all the other two saw before it was over.

Fai stood and let her fall. He turned to the other hunter. "Leave him or I kill you both.

Kyle gritted his teeth. "Traitor, to your fellow humans and your so called profession. Don't think I'll give up so easily!" He managed to get a hand out of there and a knife as he stabbed the tail hard.

Kurogane hissed at the pain.

Fai ran forward, magic sparking behind him. He grabbed Kyle by the throat and threw him down. "Yield or you'll die."

Kyle stared up before he started chuckling. "What are you?" He rasped out. "Some prince to save something that shouldn't be saved? This isn't some fairytale. Sooner or later, that monster will die....the village will just keep sending more and more your way. You won't win...."

"I will if I have to destroy each and every one of them root and stem."

Soon there was a clawed hand on the other's shoulder. "That's enough." Kurogane softly said. "Even if you kill them, I'll still have a target on my head. They are not worth it."

"He'll just come back if I show him mercy."

"Then let me end him." Kurogane gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Fai moved out of the way.  
Kyle's eyes moved as the creature loomed over him.

His smile was bloodied and crude. "Once a monster, always a monster."

"Meet you in hades then." He bared his sharp teeth and sank down on the other's throat, chomping the head off from his body and spraying blood everywhere.

Fai let it hit him, the blood warm against his skin. "What about her?"

Kurogane went over to her. "What do you think?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to bind her first."

"I could...slit her throat...." He supposed.

"Do you think she will give up?"

"I don't know...and I'm hesitant to find out."

"I'll keep her tied." He waved his hand and called forth the rope from the entrance to come to him and wrap around the woman. "There."

"Right." He then blinked as foam started coming out of her mouth. "Um...."

Fai stared before he jerked and reached for her, but then she coughed out blood and foam and her body started to twitch.

"Hold on!" Kurogane grabbed Fai to hold him back.

Fai watched her. "She drank poison?"

The body soon stilled as her eyes were empty and half lidded. "Or she had something in her mouth. Must have bit into it...." Kurogane let go Fai once she was gone.

"She must have a master then."

"Well, that's that." Kurogane spat out some of the blood that got into his mouth.

Fai turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." He wiped his mouth. "Ugh. Not the way I wanted them to go but they chose it." He actually wanted them to yield.

Fai punched him. "Idiot. I should have some bandages."

"Worry about yourself." He was bleeding with his tail being what it was but it wasn't the worst thing to have.

"I'm only bruised."

"Yeah, yeah." He winced as he moved around

"Go and lay down. I'll clean up."

He nodded as he moved to lay on his stomach.

Fai took the bodies out to burn and went to fetch water from the lake. He was just glad that the hunters were gone but he knew it wasn't over. The blonde cleaned the cave as best he could and patched Kurogane up.

It stung greatly as he then sighed when it was all over. "....The village will be pissed to not see my head on a stake...."

"I don't care. They should be afraid to make me angry."

In a way, Kurogane still didn't understand why the blonde would do that far for him.

Fai had smeared salve on the stabs and wrapped bandages tightly around him. "Now, you're going to rest and stop moping."

"Only if you rest near me." He relented.

Fai stared for a moment, not sure why Kurogane would make a request, but he relented  
His hands were shaking a bit from the aftermath. It had been so long since he had taken a life. "Come on." Fai had moved to change out of his clothes. He slowly got up to get to him.

\----

Though the peace they had was short lived. It only took three day for the village to get fed up and went to the cave themselves; looking like a mob.

Fai had been staying close to Kurogane, feeling drawn to the other. When he heard the noise, dread filled his stomach.

All Kurogane did was open his eyes. "It finally came down to this...." He murmured; seeing bright light at the corner of his eye.

"Stay here."

"What will you do?"

"Talk to them."

"....Good luck."

Fai gave him a smile. "Don't scratch at those bandages while I'm gone."  
"Okay." Kurogane nodded.

Fai left, sliding over Kurogane's body to head out. When he came out, there was a crowd; with pitch forks and fire stakes.

Fai held up his hands. "What is this?"

"Where is it!? Where's that monster!?"

"I've grown sick and tired of waiting! You and those hunters were supposed to kill it!" An older woman shouted, her expression drawn tight in anger.

"We can't sleep at night knowing it's still with us! We need to get rid of it now!" Everyone else shouted their agreement as they were ready to fight

"He hasn't stolen anything from you for months now. He doesn't want to hurt you and wants to be left alone."

"I can't stand it!" One snapped. "Don't tell me that thing wants to live in peace when /we're/ the one having to spend day after day, worrying for ourselves and our kids! This is our home and that thing should vanish!"

They agreed as they started shouting obscurities at him.

"He's never killed one of you has he? Never killed any of your livestock. He's stolen a few things and that's been it."

"Why are you sticking up for that thing!?" One had to say. "You could have been under its spell!"

"He doesn't possess magic." Fai shook his head. "He let me live instead of killing me for shooting him."

"I don't believe it!" Another said as the others grumbled. "And I'll never believe it! Those damned creatures are the same!"

"They're not! I've killed countless monstrous who fed on the dead and children. He's different!"

"It's the reason we always have to live in fear! Our history is tainted because of it and the others!" A woman cried out. "Nothing will change with them!"

"You won't kill him. I'll fight if I need to, but let him live in peace."

"Move out of the way!" A man came forward. "We want peace and we're going to get it."

"This will only lead to more violence."

"We have homes to protect! We won't lose to that thing!"

"You'll lose to me!"

They lifted their pitchforks.

Fai raised his hand, letting his magic emerge. "I'm giving a warning. I give my word that as long as you do not touch him, no harm will come to you."

As blue eyes looked around, there were faces of fear, anger and tears; they just wanted their village to be as far from the creature as possible.

"Go and live in peace. He hasn't hurt you and won't hurt you as long as I'm here."

".....you don't understand...." One woman whimpered. "How could you even try to....?"

"I lost loved ones to creatures. I've stumbled open entire villages eaten by packs of monsters. I've seen how bad things can be."

The hands of those with weapons shook

"This isn't the same. If he were a threat, you'd have his head mounted in the town desire by now."

".....we just want it gone...."

"Even when he's this far away?"

"Not good enough....it's not good enough...." A guy holding a pitchfork said. "We know what are ancestors did, to protect this land....as long as it's still alive, so is that history...."  
"Then that's your guilt to bear."

".....monster....monster!" One threw a rock at him in anger.

Fai dodged it. "Look at you. The lot of you should be ashamed, coming here with no proof that he's done more than what any child would do."

"Go away! Both of you just disappear!" One shouted.

Soon they started chanting monster as they jeered at him.

Fai had hoped he could make them see sense. He swept his arm out and his magic dug a groove into the ground between them. "Pass this line and I'll show you no mercy. Go home and be safe. Take care of your children and love them."

".....just like that monster's ancestors. They won't change. Mark our words, it will eat you. They don't change." The mob started backing away; the women gave him harsh tearful glares as they started walking away.

Fai sighed heavily, feeling drained, but he stood vigilant and watched them leave. Soon they were gone, back to the village  
Fai stumbled back inside

Kurogane heard all of that and was curled up; eyes duller.

"Are you asleep?"

".....I wish."

"They left."

"....they called you a monster...."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I've been called worse and if they think worse of me they might like your more." He grinned  
He moved to lay on his back. "I doubt it."

"Can't hurt." Fai moved to sit beside him

"I can't blame them for being that way. I knew they wouldn't change

"It will take time." Fai patted his arm

Kurogane sighed heavily 

"But I think they'll eventually leave them alone."

"You do realize that you made the whole village your enemy, right?"

"I don't care."

"Of course not." Kurogane looked to the side. He managed to turned the other's life upside down.

"I guess we're both stubborn."

He let a small smile grace his lips before he sat up.

Fai watched him.

"Though, I can't help but feel that now they hate you, they might refuse you food and such." He reasoned. "And you can force them to do business with you....." He was leading the reasoning somewhere.

"Maybe. I can hunt for food at least."

"I don't want to give up what's mine. But being around humans that are filled with hate and spite is unhealthy and you need interactions with others as humans are social creatures...."

"What are you saying?”

"Do I have to put it in plain words for you?" Kurogane huffed.

"Yes."

"So much for not being an idiot." He sighed. "I'm saying let's just...go."

Fai stared. "I...after all that arguing to try and get you to, you just decide to now?”

“It's not sudden. I have been mulling over my head every once in a while. I just...wished it didn't have to come to it....." He looked away. "Especially now, we're really in our own world."

"What about food? Do you need those crystals?”

"...I don't.../need/ them as much as you would think." He didn't want to explain how the crystals were really formed.

Fai sighed. "Okay then."

"Also, we don't have to leave at the moment." He added.

"I know, I sort of wanted to pack. I'll have to leave the furniture and I don't know how you'll take your cat along.  
He sighed sadly as he watched the cat stare up at him. "I think...I'll leave the cat at the village. At least it'll still have a home."

"We can make a cage? Or at least a leash."

"Yeah."

Fai nodded and smiled. "We should probably leave within the week."

Kurogane nodded; he'll have to say his final goodbyes but Fai didn't need to know about that

"Hungry?"

"....I can eat."

He stood then. His stomach was bruised and still hurt. "I'll see what I can make."

Kurogane knew he was hurt but he wasn't a healer and his body wasn't made some anything that can heal, well except for a few things but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Fai ended up roasted some vegetables and some venison he still had stored away. He offered kurogane a bowl of food.

He gratefully took it as he started eating. Bit by bit, he was getting used to eating the simple food.

Fai would probably do better with an actual kitchen.

The following night, Kurogane waited until the human was asleep before he slid to the crystal cavern. There, he was moving slowly around. The moonlight above made them almost glow  
"So..." He started. "I'm leaving this place...for good..." He curled his tail. "I...I may never come back...I think it would be for the best. I know that I was never good with my own feelings but I'm slowly realizing that dying where we all have been isn't the way to be happy...."

Silence answered him now.

"I know some of you hated humans..." He continued. "But this one...practically gave up most of what he does to protect me...mother..." He turned his head. "You were right. Resent and hatred will only numb my heart. I understand that now...which is why...this is hard...I don't want to go...but I need to..."

He sighed with a bitter chuckle. "I'm talking like I'm the last one in existence. There are others in the world, but...they are not you, or father or the others...I..I missed you all..."

No matter how much they teased and prodded at him. How much they had liked to get under his skin and see him angry, they had been his family.

Water droplets hit the dirt as he hung his head. "And nothing I can do can bring you back....you all...are like this now...and I'll be like that too...because we're not human...we don't rot in the ground like they do...in a way I'm glad...thank you...for at least keeping me alive for so long..." He rubbed his eyes. "I can't...the tears won't stop...."

A soft mewl echoed as his cat came and rubbed against him. It purred softly.

Kurogane kept his eyes covered a bit with one hand as he used the other to pet the cat. "Hey there...."

The cat stayed with him, fur brushing against his scales.

"I wish you can come too....but we don't know if we can care for you when we go...."

He didn't even know where they would go. They'd have to travel at night and the supply for food won't last long when they do go.

Fai would know where to at least start

Cradling the cat in his arms, he let himself cry it out for a long as those tears flow down his face

The blonde stirred when he felt some heavy on top of his chest. Opening his eyes he saw the cat staring at him. "Kuro-scale should name you." The cat just blinked and mewled. "Alright, I'm up." He sighed and moved the cat off him. Fai stood and stretched and went to look for Kurogane.

The creature fell asleep crying on the very spot he was in; didn't have the energy to leave

Fai found him sprawled out in the cavern and approached him.  
The lighting was dim because of the sun being on the other side. "Kuro-scale?"

He hummed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"We need to start packing and you need a bath and get those bandages changed."

He groaned.

"Come on, don't be lazy.”

"Fine." He almost whined.

Fai chuckled and turned to head back.

Kurogane watched the other's back before he slowly followed.

Fai packed up his knock knacks. The food and his weapons would be last.

Kurogane had nothing so he just watched.

"You're not taking anything?" Fai asked, he had assumed Kurogane had a collection of things.  
He looked at the treasures and shrugged.

"If you don't want it we can sell it."

"Sure."

"Now go and clean up and I'll patch you up." He nodded as he went to the lake to wash up.

Fai cleaned up with a bucket of fresh water and changed clothes. He went to find his horse.

Kurogane hissed as some of the cuts were still healing. Being the water helped a bit.

He didn't expect Fai to come riding over. He just dunked into the water to hide.

Fai slid off his horse and let her go to the lake to drink.

He swam underwater for a bit; letting himself just be in the moment.

The lake was fairly small, stretching out around the edge of a wood Fai hunted in. There wasn't much to roam but at least it wasn't cramped. 

Fishes scattered as he swam by. Fai said on the bank and watched the water ripple. Soon his head poked out of the water.  
"Having fun?"

"I guess."

"Fai chuckled."

"And you?

"A little. You look like a fish."

"Well I don't have gills but I can hold my breath underwater well."

"I imagine so."

"Mother....she used to be around a lot more water, like the ocean.

"The ocean?"

"Yeah, she loved it. But loved father more."

"Did he like the ocean?”

"He did but it was too dangerous to stay there from what they told me."

"So you were born here?"

"Pretty much."

"Now I'm imaging a little snake curled up in a crib.”

"I was in a nest of sorts so I guess...."

"Sounds cute.”

"Shut up. It's not.

"Oh I think so. Little kuro-cute with a rattle and scowling~"

He splashed at him

Fai squawked and fell back.

Kurogane huffed with a smile. Good.

"Mean!" He sat back up, arms outstretched and his clothes soaked

"I'm not nice." He grinned with his sharp teeth showing. "Serves you right."

Fai peeled off his shirt and pouted as he watched the others body serpentine just below the surface of the water.

He really did look like a fish, a good looking fish.

The thought made him look away and hope he wasn't blushing.

"The waters great you know if you want to swim." Kurogane stopped to talk. "You're wet already so you might as well."

"No going to dunk me are you?" Fai suggested. He stood and slipped off his pants and waded into the water. "Can catch some fish for dinner."

"I'm not that cruel."

Fai swam around, at least he was wearing underclothes.

Kurogane decided to be a bit playful and swim around the other like some mermaid.

Fai just hoped t wouldn't make a small whirlpool. He held his breath and ducked down underwater.

Kurogane watched the other; feeling some urge to hold him.

The blonde kicked and swam low, he smirks and waved at Kurogane.

He huffed but found himself waving back. Fai surfaced, further from the shore. This blonde. What an idiot. Well, at least it was /his/ idiot.

Fai brushed his hair back.

Kurogane blinked at that. He actually liked that.

It had been a long time since he's last taken the time to enjoy swimming.

Kurogane was watching from the sidelines; his eyes watching his every move.

Fai ended up floating on his back, relaxing.

"You look nice."

"I do? I thought I looked like a log." He joked lightly.

"Nah, you look nice and peaceful."

"I suppose I am."

Kurogane stared for a bit. "....You have nice blue eyes." Being in dim lighting and almost killed kind of made him overlook that.

"It's the source of my magic."

"You know something has been bugging me now we have that out in the open."

"Yes?" Fai was drifting aimlessly. He knew Kurogane would be curious

“You had magic this whole time. Why not end me the first time we met?" Kurogane asked.

"I promised I wouldn't use it."

"Why not?"

"Someone I cared about died because of it."

Kurogane went silent.

"I'm powerful, stronger than most anyone...but it's...I hate it. For a long time I wanted to die and I questioned why I was even alive. Then I was taught to be a hunter and to save people."

"To save, that's something too big to carry sometimes. Because to save, something must be taken in exchange." Kurogane mused. "Even so, the village was desperate; you could have gotten pretty hurt, even killed that night. Paid or not, if your life was on the line....what choice do you have....?"

"I would have died."

"Not to be a jerk but if you took me with you; you've done me a favor at the time."

"It's not. I wouldn't have minded, but I'm glad now that it didn't end up that way." Fai sighed and stared up at the sky.

Kurogane hummed as he used the tip of his tail to patted the other's head gently.

Fai snorted. He couldn't let Kurogane die, so he'd done the one thing he had promised not to do.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to."

"I do. Not really giving me a reason to keep living but open another path for me to take."

"You're welcome then."

He used the tip of the tail to tap the tip of the other's nose.

"You're going to poke my eye out."

"Oi, don't ruin the moment."

Fai looked over to him curious. Kurogane looked to the side; a bit flustered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He huffed. "Just keep swimming."

"Sure about that?"

"What?"

Fai waved his hand dismissively.

“Fickle human." He rolled his eyes

"Fickle?”

"Did I stutter? Go swim already." He dunked himself into the water again

Fai rolled his eyes. Kurogane was being odd. They spent another hour or so in the water before the creature decided to slip out of the lake

Fai noticed and swam out, he didn't need to fall asleep.

Kurogane felt his skin prickling at last as he started tearing off a layer of his old skin to make way for his new one

Staring, Fai wasn't sure what to make of that. He understood snakes shredded their skin, but to see kurogane do it was another matter all together

"Ugh, if it wasn't for death's door by sunlight, I would have had another week to go..." He murmured as he peeled off bit by bit

"That's really strange to see."

"I'm still part snake."

"I know."

"It's not that strange then."

Fai shrugged as he walked out. His underclothes soaked through and clinging to his skin.

Kurogane watched as he idly had a long thick part of old skin peeled out. He had to look away and went to his clothes.

They soon returned to the cave. Fai went to change clothes again and dry himself off.

Kurogane was in new skin again; though a bit sensitive. It was bright and shiny. Fai admired it

"Now I /really/ can't be in the sunlight for now."

"Will that ever go away?"  
"In a day or two."

"So you will be able to go out into the sun?"

"Pretty much." It was getting easier

"That will make traveling better."

He nodded

Fai stretched and yawned. "Swimming made me tired."

"Though it's good to expel some energy."

"It is."

Kurogane moved to lay on his stomach

"Taking a nap?”

"Might as well, I'm tired and lazy."

Fai laughed. "Kuro-scale is lazy~"

"Yeah I am."

“Sleep then."

"Thanks, genius." He joked as he yawned.

Fai threw his wet shirt at the other

It landed on his chest as he huffed out a chuckle. "Jokes on you, it's soothing to my new skin." He looked smug

Fai rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"And you're stuck with me so that makes two of us." He grinned toothily

He grinned in return.

Though they were together, they started to realize how connected they are now because the events before. It was strange to see all the threads connecting and how far things had come.

As the days counted to down until their departure, Kurogane wondered how long it would take before the threads snap apart

Fai had packed his things and was ready when Kurogane decided to leave.

The eve of the end of the week, he decided to go  
Fai saddled his horse and stuff the saddlebags full. His bed roll was strapped just behind him. "Ready?"

Kurogane nodded.

Fai got onto his horse. "Oh, strap your cat on the bedroll."

Kurogane nodded as he did just that. It felt weird, leaving the place he has lived in for so long. The cat was in a makeshift cage and didn't look too happy about it. At least it had shade.

"Come on, let's get far away."

Kurogane took one last look at his home, turned prison, turned home again as he nodded. 

"Yeah."  
Fai smiled at him, thinking this was a huge step and hopefully a good start for them both.

The two continued on, out of the cave, out of the village and into new territory. Kurogane wasn't sure what the rest of the world holds but he was sure as hell will find out and enjoy it while he can.


End file.
